marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-616)
- The X-Men After his encounter with the Hulk, Wolverine was conscripted by Department H to join and lead Alpha Flight, Canada's government-run super team. During his leadership of Alpha Flight, Wolverine was approached by Professor Charles Xavier, who was looking for mutants to help his students, the X-Men, escape from the island-being known as Krakoa. Wolverine left Alpha Flight to accompany Xavier and rescue the captured X-Men. After Krakoa was defeated, Wolverine decided to stay with the X-Men with fellow new recruits Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Thunderbird, and Banshee for reasons which included that he had fallen for Marvel Girl, despite the fact that the original team left to pursue a normal life. Logan remained with the X-Men for quite some time, at one time being their field commander. At first skeptical of Professor Xavier's hope for mutant and human coexistence, he began to respect his ideals and grew to be a loyal and trusted member of the X-Men. He developed strong friendships with Nightcrawler and Colossus, but a rivalry grew between him and Cyclops, one of the reasons being they had both fallen for Marvel Girl. Their next mission was Count Nefaria and his Ani-Men. The team went on to battle Kierrok and then Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red. Logan was among those captured by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station. After a trip to Cassidy Keep, they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy and later had their first battle with Magneto. They then journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal’s homeworld to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard. During a picnic, Logan is hunted by and briefly battles Weapon Alpha, and later Warhawk, then was controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus until Beast rescued the team only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny after. They escaped to the Savage Land and battled Sauron and Garokk, then arrived in Agarashima, Japan where Logan first met Lady Mariko Yashida and aided Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum, and finally Calgary, Alberta where they battled Weapon Alpha again, now calling himself Vindicator, this time aided by Alpha Flight. Logan, this time, gave himself up to the Canadian team, but somehow escaped and returned to the mansion with his team. Romantically interested in her, but unable to requite his love, Wolverine fell in love with Lady Mariko, heir to an extremely powerful Yakuza family in Tokyo. Wolverine revealed that he was able to fluently speak Japanese, surprising her with the contrast to his often savage exterior . The two spent a great deal of time together in Japan, and fell in love when she came to visit him in New York. Once the X-Men arrived home, they battled Arcade in Murderworld. Around this time, Storm is kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and the X-Men rescued her and later traveled to Muir Island to battle Proteus. They then battled the Hellfire Club while trying to recruit Kitty Pryde. After an invite to a Hellfire Club party from Angel, the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. After the X-Men battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When she returned to Earth, she threatened to kill everyone, but Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The X-Men were then teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. She understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on moon. On Nightcrawler’s twenty-first birthday, Margali Szardos transported Kurt’s soul to a simulacrum of Dante’s hell and Dr. Strange and the X-Men followed to his rescue. Wolverine later made the first change to his costume and journeyed to Canada to make things right with Alpha Flight and Department H accompanied by Nightcrawler. Together with Alpha Flight they battled Wendigo and then the X-Men stopped the attempted assassination of Senator Robert Kelly by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Later they defeated a Doombot in the image of Dr. Doom to rescue Arcade. After, the X-Men again battled Garokk, Magneto, and after Storm sensed that Arkon was in danger, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. The team went on to battle the Sentinels and during a coupe, Logan first met the alien Brood and battled Deathbird and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra to the Shi'ar throne. Knowing Fred Duncan had files on the X-Men, Logan, with Storm, infiltrated the Pentagon to destroy the files on the X-Men and he first met, and battled, Rogue. After battling Dracula, the X-Men were sent to Limbo where they battled Belasco. Soon, the Brood retaliated by implanting embryos in all of the X-Men, but Logan's healing factor and Storm's new connection to an Acanti saved them all. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. Following Storm, Kitty, and Colossus, the X-Men battled Dracula again, this time, Logan was bitten by Dracula and attacked Cyclops until Rachel van Helsing destroyed Dracula. Logan stopped Storm from releasing Rachel from her eternal life, per Rachel's request, stating that killing was his profession and while embracing her, drove a wooden steak through her heart. Engaged to Mariko After investigating the return of his letters to Mariko, Logan learned that she had been married to an abusive husband. Logan intended to kill her husband, but was then drugged and challenged to a duel of wooden swords by Mariko's father, Lord Shingen. During the duel, Logan was soundly beaten and humiliated in front Mariko. He then threw the sword and unsheathed his claws only to be beaten more and revered as an "animal cast in a semblance of human form". With this act, he had dishonored himself to Mariko and was cast into the streets where he is rescued by Yukio, later his close friend and sometimes lover. After being attacked by the Hand, Yukio manipulates Logan into helping her, which leads to further embarrassment in front of Mariko. Upon realizing his deceit, Logan took the fight directly to Shingen. After Yukio kills Mariko's husband, Wolverine was forced to kill Lady Mariko's father, Lord Shingen, in a duel. Afterward, she gave him the Clan Yoshida Masamune sword stating he was worthy. Forged 800 years ago by the supreme swordsmith Masamune, this sacred blade represented everything that is best and most noble in the family and the samurai, the lord’s champion, who wielded it. With the deaths of her father and husband, Mariko is named head of Clan Yashida. Logan stayed with her and Mariko and Wolverine announced their engagement. Before the wedding service, Viper and Silver Samurai poisoned the X-Men and battled Logan over control of Clan Yoshida from Mariko. At first enraged at seeing Rogue had joined the X-Men, Logan gained her respect after she saved the life of Mariko by jumping in front of a shot from Viper intended for her. Mariko and Logan became estranged due to the honor customs of her family, as well as the manipulations of the villain Mastermind and Logan returned the Masamune sword to her. After battling Mastermind, the X-Men battled the Impossible Man and Mariko returned the honor sword to him and stated that she must break her Clan’s criminal connections, she felt that she could not marry Wolverine until she did this. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Next, the Hulk, Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men, went to New York City's Central Park to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Upon entering the construct, the adventurers (as well as the construct itself) were teleported to an area of spacetime near a galaxy far from the vicinity of Earth's. Similarly, a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang, the Lizard, the Molecule Man, Ultron, the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves in another construct within this same area of spacetime. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force, except for a single star. Then, before their eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that star. Finally, a rift opened in spacetime, from which poured a blinding light, and the passengers within the constructs heard a voice telling them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" The passengers were then sent to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "secret war" amongst themselves; most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised. The X-Men, who quickly decided to stay-out of the direct conflicts and become a third-party, were unwelcome by the heroes for siding with Magneto. It all ended after Dr. Doom killed all of the heroes, only to be manipulated by the Beyonder, in Klaw's body, to resurrect them. The X-Men were returned to Earth and battled a dragon in Japan. While in the fight between the X-Men and the dragon, a young girl's mother was killed. Wolverine took it upon himself to watch over the girl, Amiko Kobayashi, who to this day Logan tries to visit, although has a hard time due to his full-time X-Men duties. He initially left her in the care of Mariko. The X-Men next battled Selene. Kitty Pryde and Wolverine Following a distress call from teammate Ariel, Wolverine later traveled to Japan to confront his ex-mentor, Ogun. Years before, Ogun was defeated in combat, and ever since, his malicious spirit has had to find host bodies. Kitty was captured and put under the mental control of Ogun. Ogun mentally had Kitty believe that she was his daughter and had been training in the art of ninjitsu since birth. After arriving in Japan, Kitty was sent to kill Wolverine and injured him greatly, but with help from Yukio, she was restored. Wolverine undertook a crash program to teach Kitty's body, just as Ogun had taught her mind, to become skillful enough in the Japanese martial arts to contend against Ogun and Logan used his training to help her overcome his evil. Kitty went to face Ogun herself, who was attempting to kill Mariko and Amiko to punish Wolverine. After being defeated by Ogun, he offered her to join him or die. At that time, Wolverine came to her rescue. Sadly, Wolverine was also overwhelmed and the two of them sat helplessly at Ogun's mercy. In a turn of events, Kitty informed Wolverine that she was scared until he arrived and when he apologized, she stated that she did not want an apology, but life. At that moment, Wolverine turned the battle and defeated Ogun and Kitty regained her innocence that Ogun had taken. After killing Ogun, Logan and Kitty became very close friends, with her as a near-foster daughter to him. - The X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and the X-Men were officially outlawed. The X-Men are later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Logan then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks, and with the X-Men, battled the Beyonder again, then after Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, he and the X-Men were attacked by the Freedom Force. When the X-Men temporarily relocated to the Australian Outback, Wolverine took the runaway mutant Jubilee under his wing, after she saved his life from an attack by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. She eventually became like a daughter to him, much like Kitty before. Wolverine also spent a lot of time in the seedy areas of Madripoor, under the false identity of 'Patch'. While based in Australia, a man would ask Wolverine to go to the Savage Land, where he encountered a tribe of humans. Arriving in a lightweight plane, the tribe believed him a god, with the exception of Gahck, the tribe's female chieftain. Gahck challenged Wolverine to combat, and once it was established that he wasn't a god, he offered to help their hunting parties. Logan subsequently started a relationship with Gahck. When members of the tribe were captured, Wolverine discovered that a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex would attack the tribe and take their members to a secret base. Wolverine discovered that experiments were performed on the tribe members by Apocalypse, and after freeing himself and the captured Gahck, he battled Apocalypse, though it turned out to be a robot. In the Apocalypse robot's lab, Logan learned that Apocalypse was the man who had told him to journey to the Savage Land. Wolverine then left, not realizing that he had fathered a son with Gahck named Erista. After the X-Men returned to America, Wolverine began wearing his original blue and gold uniform again and finally returned to the Weapon X base in Canada. There, he inadvertently activated the Shiva program, which was designed to kill rogue Weapon X graduates. Wolverine also became much darker, as he learned many of his memories were implants. Wolverine then finally reunited with Mariko. However, almost immediately after they were reunited, she was promptly poisoned by a Yakuza assassin working for Matsu'o, a business man who bore a great grudge against Wolverine. Mariko asked Wolverine to end her life quickly rather than let her die a slow and painful death from the toxin. Wolverine reluctantly complied. This changed Wolverine's character significantly, making him even more disciplined and emotionally distant. Wolverine then vowed to Matsu'o that on each and every one of his birthdays he would slice off a body part until there was nothing of him left. Shortly after Mariko's death, he rejoined his former Team X members Silver Fox, Sabretooth, Maverick, John Wraith, and Mastodon, with Jubilee, and Hines of the Weapon X Program, in hunting down Aldo Ferro a.k.a Vole, a powerful psi-talent who brainwashed many of them for Weapon X. Wolverine was shocked to learn that Silver Fox was still alive. To his surprise, Silver Fox despised him for something she believed he had done. She was subsequently killed by Sabretooth, who was controlled by Ferro, before Wolverine could figure out what she believed he had done. Ferro himself died soon afterward. After his encounter with the mutant assassin Omega Red, Logan began to question the memories he possessed, but his searches to find his true identity and memories proved fruitless. Logan possessed memories of being a Samurai in Japan, a mercenary operative for the CIA, and a "wild man" in the Canadian wilderness. He also had remembered romances with Mariko Yashida and Silverfox. Wolverine suffered a mental breakdown which stemmed from the deaths of Mariko and Silver Fox and Weapon X's mental tampering. Due to extensive memory implants given to Logan through the Weapon X Project, any or all of these memories are suspect. Logan has at least one memory of meeting Captain America in World War II while he was in the Canadian Army which has been verified as true. .]] Magneto's Revenge During an encounter with Magneto on his space station called Avalon, Wolverine slashed Magneto with his claws. Magneto retaliated, using his powers of the magnetic field to tear the adamantium out of Wolverine's skeleton, causing extensive injuries. These injuries shorted out Wolverine's healing factor for a time, and Logan also discovered that the claws that he believed a result of the Weapon X program were in fact part of his actual bone structure due to his mutation. Around this time Professor Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson conducted experiments on Wolverine. These showed that Logan's mutation was actually ongoing, and whilst his healing factor and senses would accelerate it would also cost him his humanity- for it would slowly change him into a bestial, wild, animal-like creature. It also turned out that the presence of the adamantium slowed his mutation process down, his healing factor treated it like a foreign substance in the body and tried constantly to expel it. As a result of his injuries, Logan left the X-Men for a time. He visited Muir Island at the request of Kitty Pryde, and was also attacked by Cyber. During the Phalanx invasion, Logan and Cable were asked by Prof. Charles Xavier to find and rescue the captured X-Men. They joined with Cyclops and Jean Grey, returning from their honeymoon (and secretly the future), and freed their teammates in Tibet. Later, Logan was kidnapped by Tyler Dayspring, calling himself Genesis, who wanted to make Wolverine one of his new Horsemen. Genesis had acquired adamantium by destroying the body of the mercenary known as Cyber, and had planned to recreate the bonding process used on Logan years ago. This time, however, Logan's body rejected the adamantium, and he regressed for a time to a feral-like state. Logan slowly regained his lucidity and rejoined the X-Men. Horseman of Apocalypse Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the would-be conqueror Apocalypse and forced to fight the savage assassin Sabretooth for the mantle of the Horseman Death. Knowing that he might be able to resist Apocalypse's programming and that Sabretooth would be a very dangerous villain with the support of Apocalypse, Logan fought and defeated his nemesis. As a result, his skeleton again was laced with Adamantium. Under the control of Apocalypse, Wolverine fought the X-Men ferociously in his Death persona. But with the help of his teammates, he eventually broke free from Apocalypse's control. Weapon Plus Later on a mission with the X-Men, Wolverine and Jean were lured onto a Weapon Plus satellite by the villain Xorn. Although Logan was able to access detailed files on his past, they realized it was a trap as it hurtled toward the sun. As the heat slowly began to intensify, Jean could no longer stand the pain and asked Logan to take her life with his claws. Obliging his love's last wish, Jean's death unlocked the power of the Pheonix. Thus empowered, Jean returned Wolverine and herself back to earth as Logan slowly healed. However, as the duo confronted Xorn alongside their fellow X-Men, he injected Jean with a lethal electromagnetic pulse and she died in Cyclops arms. Wolverine greatly mourned Jean's loss and was not pleased with Cyclops' and Emma Frost's new relationship, but he has remained a valued member of the X-Men, serving on as many missions as he can while also indulging in the occasional solo mission. Enemy of the State Wolverine was ambushed by The Hand and Hydra. Transformed into a killing machine and outfitted with several devices, he battled various other heroes. He stabbed both Hornet and Northstar. SHIELD was able to deprogram Logan. The New Avengers While on a mission in the Savage Land, he met the recently reformed Avengers and eventually accepted membership. As a result of the House of M, Wolverine regained all of his memories, finally being able to sort between what was true and implanted. He was last seen traveling to Japan in an attempt to come to terms with his past. He went to visit the Silver Samurai, who serves as a guard to the prime minister of Japan. Wolverine battled with Silver Samurai, cutting his hand in the process. Later, he visited the site of the original Weapon X program, which led to a clash with Captain America regarding a man named Bucky, who apparently killed Wolverine's wife, the Japanese Itsu, and unborn child. Bucky apologized to Wolverine, telling him that he was not in control of his actions at the time. Wolverine then began to reminisce about his wife, a Japanese woman named Itsu, and the events that led up to him meeting her. After WWII, but before he had been given his Adamantium skeleton by Weapon X, Wolverine trained under the martial arts master Ogun. After completing his training, Ogun sent Wolverine to a village where another master, Bando Saburo, taught men who had been made into weapons how to become men once more. There, Wolverine met Itsu and they fell in love, eventually marrying and conceiving a child together. Saburo's village was surrounded by mountains belonging to the demon sword smith Muramasa. After Bucky/Winter Soldier's murder of Itsu, Wolverine, believing it was the people of the village who had killed his pregnant wife, pledged his allegiance to the demon. Muramasa boasted that he would make a sword in honor of Wolverine, one that could defeat even him. Through unknown means, Muramasa began the process, which Weapon X most likely completed, that made Wolverine into a living weapon. What followed remains unclear, but Wolverine apparently returned to North America where he met Silver Fox for the first time. It can then be gathered that following Silver Fox's murder, he was recruited by Team X and then given his adamantium skeleton by Weapon X. After remembering this, Wolverine went back to Muramasa's mountain and reclaimed the Muramasa Blade which belonged to him. Muramasa willingly gave the sword to Wolverine and told him to "wield it like an angry god". Currently, Wolverine wants revenge, and he now remembers who deserves his vengeance. ]] After the destruction of Stamford by the supervillain Nitro, which started the Civil War, Wolverine went after Nitro himself. Although the X-Men were neutral in this conflict, Wolverine, also a member of the New Avengers, led a Shield team to aprehend Nitro. This went badly, with Wolverine as the only survivor, and a conflict with several Atlantean guards, and the king of Atlantis himself, Namor. Nitro was eventually brought to Atlantis, where he lost a hand to Wolverine's adamantium claws. Post Civil War, Wolverine remained with the unregistered New Avengers, and went renegade with the likes of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ronin, and Doctor Strange. Daken Emma Frost discovered and told Wolverine that the child he had conceived with Itsu was actually alive. His son, Daken was trained by Cyber. Logan teamed up with Deadpool to find his son, who had many similarities to his father such as aspects of his personality, abilities, and powers. Daken nearly killed Deadpool but was shot by his father with a bullet made of Carbondanium. He told him who was responsible for his mother's death and about his past. Daken sought revenge on his former master, as he killed Cyber and left his dead body for his dad. Logan realized that Daken had been made into a living weapon by the villain Romulus, the man behind his own brainwashing. Wolverine then made it his mission to rescue Daken and stop Romulus from manipulating or harming anyone again. and X-23 as members of X-Force]] X-Force A new X-Force consisting of Wolverine as team leader, Warpath, Wolfsbane and X-23 was born to take care of the dirty business the rest of the X-Men wouldn't do normally, including murder. Their first mission involved infiltrating a North Dakota SHIELD facility to route out a group of Purifiers who had infiltrated the base and stolen valuable technology required to resurrect the Sentinel known as Bastion. In the planned raid Wolfsbane and X-23 disobeyed Wolverine's orders and entered ahead of the team and got Wolfsbane captured. Wolfsbane was later rescued but suffered from a seizure. The Return of Weapon X Logan's former Team X teammate, Maverick, contacted Logan to inform him that a private military contractor called Blackguard had got their hands on the old Weapon X files, including the recipe for synthesizing adamantium, and created a group of twelve mercenaries called Strikeforce X, an elite unite of men armed with healing factors, unbreakable skeletons and laser claws. Not only that, but they were being used to carry out atrocities in the name of Blackguard's corporate interests. With the help of reporter Melita Garner, Logan was able to expose Blackguard to the world and kill most of Strikeforce X, but the Chief Executive somehow managed to survive. What Logan didn't know was that Maverick was the man who stole the Weapon X files in the first place and sold them on the black market. In an effort to cover up his involvement in kick-starting the Strikeforce X program from Wolverine, Maverick killed the man whom he sold the files to. The Asylum Later, Wolverine found himself in Dunwitch Sanatorium in a foggy haze with a hospital full of misfits and few memories of a past that seemed to point to the fact that he was insane. A fellow patient warned him that the director, Dr. Rottwell, has a penchant for harvesting brains; which seemed to be proven out when, the very next day, Logan discovered that the patient has been lobotomized. Logan lost his identity in an insane asylum and Dr. Rottwell tried to get him to release the aggressive killer inside of him while still sublimating the rest of his past. A pair of mob goons came looking for someone to pull off a contract killing and Dr. Rottwell offers them Charlie Chainsaws from whom he has removed his hands and attached actual chainsaws; as Logan reached the end of his tolerance for abuse and torture, he finally popped his claws and took out an orderly while Rottwell looked on and smiled. Unable to warp Logan's mind into becoming a feral killer using conventional brainwashing, Dr. Rottwell decided to take the direct approach by cutting directly into his skull. When Rotwell kept wrecking blades on adamantium, he plugged Wolverine into his innovative God Brain machine to get some readings. Logan was able to make a mental cry for help to reporter Melita Garner (the very same journalist who helped him expose blackguard) before the machine takes full effect. Melita received the desperate psychic message from Wolverine and called in the X-Men to help; Nightcrawler and Psylocke invaded Dunwitch Sanatorium and dismantled Rotwell's God Brain machine. The mob later showed up looking for their missing goons; with chaos abounding as the mob, the patients and the staff all try their best to kill each other, Logan took the opportunity to try and carve up Dr. Rottwell but finds his tormentor impossible to kill; Rottwell then escaped as Wolverine made his way to Melita to recuperate. As his relationship with Melita blossomed into something more, Logan received relationship advice from the women in his life; He tried to warn Melita away from him because of his lifestyle and his past history with women who end up dead but she simply replied that she can handle it. Mystique finds out about the affair. The Terminators Wolverine took Steve Rogers to a bar to celebrate his resurrection. However, they were attacked by Deathloks. In the present, Miranda tells Wolverine that the Deathlok cyborgs from the future have killed all of their targets except for one: Captain America. Wolverine and Cap battle the Deathloks. In a dystopian future; an aged and damaged Wolverine helps Miranda and her troops try to destroy the Deathlok's time portal. Wolverine Goes to Hell Logan went to vist John Wraith, former Weapon X agent turned pastor, to reflect on past sins and the possibility of redemption. Three weeks later Logan failed to appear at one of Wraith's church services for the first time in months. The pastor's sermon was then abruptly interrupted when a member of his congregation was found dead, bearing all too familiar claw wounds. Fearing the worst, Wraith armed himself and rushed out into the woods expecting to find Logan waiting. He did, but the man standing in front of him was only Logan in body, not in soul. John did his best to fight off the impostor but the possessed Wolverine was too strong. Just before he died, he stared into the eyes of the demon, recognizing not his old friend in Wolverine's empty gaze...but hell itself. Personality Wolverine is a gruff warrior-poet and has a strong sense of personal honor. Wolverine also established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries; "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He is something of a father figure to Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix, and Mariko. | Powers = Wolverine is a mutant who has been given an unbreakable skeleton from Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds (Feb. 2003), severe burns covering most of his body (Sept. 1996), and regenerate missing eyes (Feb. 2004) within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium his healing rate increases. - This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 955 lb Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Arkady Rossovich (Omega Red) for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Scott Summers' (Cyclops) optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century . mini-series Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *'Psionic Resistance:' Wolverine reveals that his mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. | Abilities = Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist: Wolverine has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, alongside Steve Rogers and Taskmaster, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. He studied the samurai arts from a man who met the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi, Ogun. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Skilled Mechanic: Along with Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multi-lingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Ch?shingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. | Strength = As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton he has some degree of superhuman strength enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. The latest official handbook entry says that Wolverine is capable of lifting in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods due to his adamantium skeleton. WOLVERINE: WEAPON X FILES | Weaknesses = * Muramasa Blade: Wolverine's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. Wolverine has been wounded once with the blade (Sep. 2006) and, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for several days. (Nov. 2006) * Carbonadium Digestion: Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. *Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Bruce Banner (Hulk), he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. * Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain the inability to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. But because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, the idea seems very unlikely. '' (Dec. 2006) * Adamantium Poisoning: Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. * Admantium Allotropes: Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. | Equipment = As Death, Logan was given an armor to wear to conceal his true identity. Normally he wears a standard X-Men uniform or street clothes. His gloves often have grooves in the forearm so they do not tear when he unsheathes his claws. * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. * ' Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. | Transportation = Wolverine commonly uses a motorcycle when he is acting as a solo agent. He has access to the X-Men Blackbird whilst with the team. | Weapons = Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he is highly skilled with firearms, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons. He had been shortly carrying the Muramasa, but, in , he passed it to Cyclops, so he could use it against him, should there be no other way of stopping Logan. Later it was stolen by Wolverine's son, Daken and laced to the underside of his two wrist's bone claws, similar to his father's bonding process, by Phineas Mason (Tinkerer). | Trivia = * While Wolverine has slain many henchmen, and even a few of his own super powered rogues, he has only ever killed two superheroes: Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) Wolverine v3 #26 and the Ed McDonough (Hornet)Wolverine v3 #23. The former was eventually ressurrected. *In the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_%282007%29 2007 Transformers movie], a scratched wall makes someone say "Freddy Krueger ruined the place". Then, Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson), said: "Freddy Krueger had four claws, and it's three. It's Wolverine!!!". Wolverine would later interact with Transformers in New Avengers Transformers 1. *Work in adamantium bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Calvin Rankin (Mimic). Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man, Warren Worthington (Archangel), after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), Logan sensed something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. * Wolverine was originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the Herbert Wyndham (High Evolutionary). However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. * Wolverine was intended to be a teenager by co-creator Len Wein but that idea was dropped. * It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. During his first full appearance in Incredible Hulk #181, the claws were shown as flat, straight, double-edged blades that were never extracted or retracted. This idea was changed by Chris Claremont because he felt that by not having the claws as part of his anatomy, then anyone could be Wolverine by simply putting on the gloves. * During Wolverine's first appearance, in Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181, Wolverine's height it said to be 5'5". Wolverine's height is later retconned to 5'3" in his first writeup in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #13. * Wolverine made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Wolverine and Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. Click here to see the image. * In the 1994 video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage, Wolverine's height is incorrectly listed at 5'7" in a brief character bio the game provides for the primary characters. * A version of Wolverine appears in every X-Men Cartoon and Video Game ever made. * Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. * Wolverine carries a medical card stating that he is a war veteran who has had metal implants to help when at metal detectors in airports. * In the comic magazine, "Wizard", of their top 200 heroes, Wolverine was number 1. | Links = *Adamantium * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Wolverine_%28James_Howlett%29 * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_(comics) * Marvel Directory * OHOTMU Master Edition (Vol 3) #4, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHOTMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © | Quote = I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. | Speaker = Wolverine | Notes = Enemies Wolverine's most prolific enemies, nemesis, and enemy organizations include Roughouse, Victor Creed (Sabretooth), Apocalypse, Zachariah Ravenscraft (Bloodscream), Silas Burr (Cyber), Damage Control, Sentinels, Silver Samurai, Dark Riders, Wade Wilson (Deadpool), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis), The Hand, The Hellfire Club, Hulk, HYDRA, Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike), Magneto, Mister X, Robert Hunter (Nitro), Ogun, Viper, Weapon X (Team), Omega Red, Wendigo, Frank Castle (Punisher), Rapture, Reavers and Romulus. Relationships Logan's love interests include, but are not limited to Atsuko, Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Elektra Natchios, Itsu, Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (even though the interest was unreciprocated), Rogue, Silverfox, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Rose, Native, Mariko Yashida, and even X-Men foe Raven Darkholme (Mystique). However, Itsu Akihiro and Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) were the only women he ever actually married. }} hu:James Howlett (616) Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Clan Yashida members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Department H Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Department K Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Claws Category:Defenders members Category:Fantastic Four reserve members Category:198 Mutants Category:The Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Howlett Family Category:Mechanics Category:Martial Arts Category:Espionage Category:Piloting Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Adamantium Category:WWII Characters Category:Utopians Category:Hudson Family Category:Smoker Category:Formerly Deceased